


I like it when you take care of me.

by Sirius_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sick Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Bane/pseuds/Sirius_Bane
Summary: Magnus hates getting sick but everything is better with Alec by his side.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	I like it when you take care of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read sick! Magnus and caring Alec so I thought I would try to write one. Hope you enjoy it!

Magnus rarely got sick. Being a warlock meant being immune to mundane illnesses-usually.   
But when his magic was severely depleted, he was prone to them. 

  
That was the case now- it had been a gruelling day with endless clients to attend and High Warlock duties to tend to.   
He hadn’t had the time to take a moment of rest, requiring him to tap onto his reserves to get the job done, leaving him thoroughly drained. 

  
He clumsily (which mind you was not the norm-he was known for his feline grace) made his way to the couch, having just returned to the loft. 

  
He vividly remembered the evening when he realised that the loft felt like home only when Alexander was there, which sadly wasn’t the case now. (The realisation might have taken him by surprise and he might have spent the rest of the evening in a daze but no one needed to know that. ) If someone had told him earlier in his life, that he would think of a Shadowhunter as his home, he would have scoffed at them but now he couldn't even imagine spending his life without Alec.

  
Magnus used to hate getting sick. Getting sick meant having to rely on someone to take care of him and he hated that feeling. He was centuries old for God’s sake. Catarina and Ragnor were the only ones in his life who cared enough to be there but he always felt like he was burdening them with his silly problems. 

  
But Alec with his concerned face and kind eyes had managed to tear down his walls from the moment their eyes met.Alec was used to taking care of his family his whole life what with being the eldest sibling and he had started considering Magnus as a part of his family pretty early on in their relationship.It felt weird-being considered a part of someone's family.Yes, he considered Cat and Ragnor as his family but he had never felt devotion before Alec.Magnus did not exactly have an easy childhood.His mother took her own life because he was a monster and his stepfather had called him an abomination.But he liked thinking of Alec as his family. Alec completed him.He was the shore to Magnus' vast ocean. 

  
He had tried very hard to not be a burden to anyone for all of his immortal life. But with Alec, he enjoyed the feeling of being cared for. Though he would never admit that but Alec probably knew anyway.He never had to pretend in front of Alec. He was just Magnus with him, not the High Warlock of Brooklyn or The Son of Asmodeus. The way Alec fussed around him when Magnus was sick, trying to get him to eat, coaxing him with kisses and softly carding his fingers through Magnus' hair was all so painfully domestic that it made his heart squeeze in the best way possible. 

  
This was something Magnus never thought he could have- such unending care and affection and so he cherished it with his entire being. 

  
He didn’t realise when he fell asleep- only to woken up by someone softly calling his name. 

  
“Magnus, love. Wake up.”

  
He could recognise that voice anywhere. He slowly opened his eyes to look into hazel eyes filled with so much concern for _him_. He could get lost in those eyes. 

  
Sick Magnus meant emotional Magnus. Sue him. 

  
_How did he get so lucky_? 

  
“Hi. You okay babe?”

  
“Huh. Yeah I’m fi-.”That was the exact moment when he sneezed much too loudly to be considered fine. 

  
Alec arched an eyebrow. Magnus sheepishly looked at Alec. “I might have drained myself today. You know how I catch a cold when my magic isn’t enough. I’ll be okay after a good night’s sleep though. No need to worry, love.”

  
“I always worry about you Magnus. ” 

  
Alec might not know how to write love sonnets but he sure knew how to make Magnus fall a little but more in love with him everytime. Magnus should have gotten used to the way Alec expressed love but the certainty and affection in his words never failed to amaze him. 

  
“I’ll quickly draw you a bath. Then you can have food and get some sleep okay?”

  
“Only if I get cuddles”

  
Alec chuckled - “Cuddles it is then.”

  
And so Alec drew Magnus a warm bath with his favorite bath bombs. Magnus washed himself, changed into comfortable pajamas and went to bed. 

  
By that time, Alec was back with some soup which he slowly fed to Magnus. 

  
Later, Magnus pressed closer to Alec listening to the sure rhythm of his heart.   
He was slowly been lulled to sleep when he felt the gentle press of lips on his temple.

“Sleep well Mags. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

  
Magnus hummed in acknowledgement. 

  
“I like it when you take care of me. All my life, I have always hated being dependent but with you, everything is so much easier. I just wanted you to know that. I love you so much, Alexander.”

  
“I wish I was in your life sooner but now you have me and I’m not going anywhere. You always take care of everyone, Magnus. Let me take care of you. I want to and I love you too. Now rest Mags.”

  
That is how Magnus drifted off to a peaceful sleep, the thoughts of how perfect his life was with Alec by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciate. 😄  
> Send me prompts on Instagram :@padfootbane.


End file.
